Events Jumped Over
by PurpleColored Auora Petals
Summary: He had a hard life, and disturbing decisions. Finding escape as the best way to cope, Lex spends the night in Metropolis, finding a new friend. r&r please!
1. Remembering The Past

**Disclaimer:  Ok, Smallveill (or the cast of it) does not belong to me.  If I happen to bring in new characters that you don't know about, guess what?  They belong to me…so F*CK OFF!!!!**

**Author's Note:  Now, if ya' knows ma', I always haft ta' have one o' 'dees…um, first tv and Smallveill fic (I know I'm spelling it wrong, but guess wot, 'dis girl don't care!) please, tell mamma wot ya' liked and wot ya' didn't, ya' hate, please fo' gods sake (not really his as fer me) tell mamma why, but udder 'dan 'dat, if ya' like it…please feel free to tell ma' 'dat too.  Oh, an' I don't really talk like 'dis, I just like to write like it…**

~*~(1)~(1)~*~

My eyes opened themselves lethargically bringing into focus the dim silhouette of the darkened ceiling, much in contrast to the bare tan walls of the frigid room decorated with strips of sun flying through the small slits in the blinds only to land on the wall, giving me a feeling much like that if I were in a prison.

The covers and blankets covered my body, rusting like a thin whistle in the wind as I moved slightly to look over on the empty side of my bed, my eyes running down the wall facing me as I did so, enabling me to see my reflection in the long mirror stapled to the wall.

My face was a bit distorted, my cheek bones slightly sunken in through my lack of eating in the past days; my lips were pressed together in a somewhat ugly frown; a frown of anger, pity, and depression…I could never figure out why I had that same look everyday when I rolled over, but today was no different from the rest, and with that, I dismissed the subject and lay down again on my back, seeing my frail chest heave up and down as I sucked in air through a small split in my lips.

My body ached with pain and yearned for stretching, but I lay there, dealing with the temporarily pain in my muscles as my eyes concentrated on a familiar section of the ceiling, but my mind saw elsewhere…the pale ghostly white of my father's face as he lain in the hospital bed.  Beads of sweat licked through his eyebrows and trickled down the bridge of his nose whose nostrils flared while his tainted purple lips smacked together for air.

His eyes stared off into an invisible location while they blinked rapidly, his eyelashes brushing together.  Glaze had clouded his eyes and I could just faintly see his lightened black pupil beneath the powder wall.  His sweat-drenched hand gripped heavily at mine, the tips of his fingers punching through the back of my palm.  I hadn't even realized the pain he had caused me till later.

I stood staring into his face, watching his lips move.  "The doctors told me you requested the surgery to be done immediately," his voice had been raspy and dry, begging for liquid.  

I clasped harder on his hand, bending down to hear his soft voice, hanging on the words, having the sudden impulse to move my other hand and cradle his head in it, yet I kept my hand limp and lifeless by my side.  "I know; I thought it best to do the surgery right then-."

He had cut me off, "I know…I know…" he took a moment to catch his breath, his lips pressing together, his adams apple moving up and down as he swallowed his own dry white spit.  "Then we'd have both been wrong," my head flew back; my body straightened slightly, my grip loosened, "My life will never be the same now my son-" 

"What?" Panic and uncertainty sounded thickly on my tongue.

"I'm blind," My grip slipped from his hand and I stood up, standing erect finally, my eyes searching his, seeing the milky substance blocking his eyes; suddenly it all made sense.

I backed away from the table, watching him, as he continued to stare straight ahead, his eyes blinking rapidly still, the beads of sweat collected above his top lip mixing in with his mustache giving it a shinny textile look.  His face glistened in his sweat; his hair was plastered to his forehead and spread out against the pillow his head rested on.

"It would…have been better…had you let me…die," he struggled through the words, gasping for air in his lungs as he coughed slightly.  I backed away into the door, watching him, my eyes saying more than I ever could.  At that moment I don't even know what was going through my mind…

I can still remember the feel of the cool metal of the doorframe beneath my palm as it sweat and grew moist.  I was overcome with a rush of heat, burning my hands, turning them a dark red as all the blood ran to the tips of my fingers.  My heart sped up; my stomach churned; a dry lump formed in the back of my throat.  Words were on the tip of my mouth yet sat there as a soundless thought.  All I could do was stand there, my eyes running over the crippled body of my father while he repeated my name again and again, his small hand reaching out for mine.

I blinked my eyes for the first time, bringing myself back to reality in a quick flash.  I found myself staring at the same spot in the ceiling, now a bit lightened as more sun shown in through the window.

A streak of wetness and moisture ran down my cheek, tickling the hairs on my face.  I moved my hand self-consciously to my cheek and wiped, then stopped, staring at the palm of my hand, noting that the water had been a tear…a tear for my father.


	2. Plans Are Made

**~*~(2)~(2)~*~**

I paused…watching the tear puddle in the middle of my hand before smearing it on the tops of my sheets, then proceeded to stand up.  As I stood up, I stopped, raising my hands above my head, reaching up to the sky.  The muscles in my arms and legs tightened, then loosened; a wave of relief swept through my body as I continued to stretch; my mouth fell down and a ball of sleep congregated in the pit of my stomach, bubbling up to my spine and forcing its way out my mouth, resulting in a yawn.  

I then stopped, bringing my arms down by my side and, sitting back down on the edge of my bed, I felt the soft delicate fibers of the blankets clothing my mattress caress my bare skin.  My hand felt the smooth roundness of my baldhead as I ran my palm over it, watching myself in the mirror.  I wore a white shirt and pale faded blue boxers, the only thing I had on up under my suit that was worn beneath my jousting suit.  After practice I nearly dragged myself along my staircase to drop myself off in the bed.  After I had lain there a while and probably drifted off to sleep during the time, I found the energy to pry the business attire off my body that I'm known for wearing and tossed it aside on the floor, never giving it a second thought as I tugged the sheets over my frail body and collapsed into the soft fabric of my pillow.

Pressing my lips together, I re-lifted myself off my bed, turning around to smooth out the lumps and bumps, remaking my bed as it had been ready for me last night.

After that small task had been completed, I trudged into my bathroom languidly and stood in front of the white marble sink; the crushed Tiffany diamonds glinting up at me through their milky white surface.  My face in the solid gold faucets reflected back to me in a tortuous manner, gleaming in my eye as I twisted the cold handle and watched the water explode out the tiny top, splashing onto the sides of the sink.

I wet my hands with the chilling water then threw the cool refreshing liquid on my face, the cold tap water stinging my pores.

After talking to Clark last night I hinted at some things I'd been thinking about after the storm and the way I felt about everything with the onslaught of this whole event, but he was so concerned about Lana that I let my true intentions of our conversation slip and eventually just gave it up altogether.  He insisted that I didn't look to well and tried to get me to talk about what was troubling me, but I was adamant in my decision to not talk so he left it alone, telling me that I should go to a Metropolis convention and, to use his words, 'have fun'…unplug…relax, and sort my thoughts out.

I splashed another handful of cold water onto my face then paused, staring into the mirror as I watched the water slide down my cheeks.  Grabbing a face towel off the water tank behind the toilet I spread it out over my face and proceeded to dab the liquid off, never taking my eyes off my face.

The thought of going to Metropolis to relax was good, I'd have to thank Clark for suggesting that when I get back; and the fact that I could cover up my real plan with a convention was great…I'd go there, visit the convention then go back to my hotel room and sleep…relax, get away from my work and just…think about my life for a change…not that I never did it before, there was never a second in my life that I didn't find myself thinking about it, but this time there'd be nothing keeping me from finishing my thoughts…nothing distracting me from truly trying to figure myself out.

I tossed the dampened towel on the water tank and reached for my toothbrush and the toothpaste.

----

"I know…wonderful idea," I said, tucking in my white undershirt to my black suit pants, the crease in them being so straight and crisp. 

"So your gonna do it?" Came Clark's voice from my speaker cell phone resting atop my nightstand.  

I pressed the button on my tie stand and watched the ties rotate around slowly.  "Yeah…I've given it some thought and I figured leaving Smallville could in fact be just was I need…to release myself …" I grabbed a black tie with silver lines crisscrossing down the front and placed the tie around my next, the thick end being on my left and the thin on my right.  

"Well…that's good, I'm glad you finally see it my way," Clark said from the other end of the line.  I turned around, facing the phone as I lapped the two ends of the tie over each other then wrapping the thick end around the thin one, I brought the end of the thick strand through the loop previously made.

"Yeah…I'm glad I see it your way too…now that I'm thinking about it, it seems like an excellent idea, I almost can't wait till I get there."  I pulled the thick end through the loop and began to tighten it, adjusting the tie to how I felt fit; then I reached for my suit top, taking a moment to wipe away any invisible dust that decided to collect itself on my top.  

"Who knows, maybe you'll even meet somebody while you're down there."  I laughed at this remark.

"Of course I'll meet someone while I'm down there, happens all the time, the trick is finding out why there were hired by my father."  I slipped my arms through my top sleeves and straightened the coat around me, smoothing down the flaps as I did so.  Clark was silent for a moment, almost as if he was pondering something.  "Clark?" I asked, sitting down on the bed while I pulled my shoes over to me, "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."  I nodded, and then began to push my clothed feet into my shoes, loosening up the strings as I did so.  "Just thinking about something."  

"Oh," I chuckled, "Lana?" 

"Actually…no…" I stopped, putting down my right foot after I had slipped it into the shoe and tied it.

"What?" I slowly reached for my next shoe, my eyes on the phone waiting on his next words.

"You and your father, why you two never get along…." I sighed, slipping my left foot into the shoe.

"Clark, we've been over this before, way to many times…" I began to tie the laces together.

"I know…" Clark paused, "It's just that I still don't understand…my parents will never think about hiring somebody to follow me around to make sure I'm doing things right-."

"That's because your parents love you Clark," I said the statement with anger, standing up suddenly to reach for the phone.

"I know but-."

"Listen Clark, I'm running late, sorry but I gotta go, I'll call you when I get to the hotel in Metropolis." Clark was silent, knowing me to well by now to know that I'd never let myself be late to anything.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's all you had to say," Clark said softly.  I paused in my reach for the phone, standing erect.

"Your right…sorry…but I do have to go and pack my clothes, otherwise I _will_ be late…and I will call your from my hotel…better yet, on the road…to keep myself busy," I said this as I glanced over my shoulder to the closet.

"Ok, but the road thing isn't so good…I was gonna take a stroll over to the Shop and see Lana," I laughed again, shaking my head slightly as I looked over myself in the mirror, then glanced at my watch, it read 12: 49, just barely ahead of schedule.

"Tell me Clark, are you ever going to actually go for Lana?" I spied my suitcase leaning against the outside of my walk in closet and moved to retrieve it.

"Yes…eventually, when she's ready for a new relationship, I'll consider it."

"Consider it?" I turned around from my position of grabbing the case, stopped by my surprise.

"Yes…I don't want to move to fast…she needs to be ready to accept it." I found myself laughing again as I turned around to grab the case, then walked back to the bed to lie it there.

"Well…as long as it works for you; listen, it's about that time so…I guess this is it?"  I reached for the phone, ready to turn it off.

"Yeah, this is it, hope you have a nice time, Lex."

"Me too, bye Clark." I pressed the button, tossing the phone back on my pillow, then stopped staring around my room.


	3. Carrying Out One's Duties

**~*~(3)~(3)~*~**

I slid my hands into my pants pocket, my fingertips grazing along the thin linen of the fabric.  Somewhere I still had doubts about leaving for Metropolis but I regarded it as a penniless thought, for I was always unsure about doing things suggested by others.  But besides that, things just didn't seem right around here.  Or was it me?  Lately I've been noticing my thoughts about everything bypassed and experienced in this past year of my knowing Clark have changed…a lot.  He claims to be normal and to have jumped off the bridge to save me…and then there was that one incident where I did see him hurt, did witness the bruises…but now, come to think of it, he got well extremely fast…in fact, in less than a week.  Part of me wants to believe him…but I still find myself doubting him, and I know it's wrong.  I should be happy I know a man like Clark…everything we've been through, everything he's found out about me, and we're still as close as we are…and all I've done to him is lie…I don't even think he's lied to me once…

I walked over to my closet and began to leaf through the suits hanging, the legs of the pants of each suit dropping down beneath the suit top, reminding me of a corpse.  The soft cloth of the clothing ran over my hand smoothly as I pushed several suits apart, finding the bunch that I wanted.  Pushing the hangers up and off the pole they hung on, I turned around and faced my long suit case, my eyes running over the indentions in the brown leather.

I truly think I'll never be completely honest with Clark until he tells me what's going on and I don't get that pang in my stomach that suggests he's lying, but then again, maybe that's how he feels about me: that he'll never be able to talk to me like he wants to until I'm completely honest with him.

I ran my hand over the coarse cotton of my suits before slipping them into the case, placing the hangers on the metal rod, which ran from one side of the case to the other.  Turning around, I opened the closet doors to my wall shoe holder, picking out the dress shoes I might wear while I was away.  But this was all unnecessary; I knew that when I got there I probably wouldn't do anything, but just what I felt like doing, which included staying in my hotel room.  There, I'd have access to a computer, and could stay on it all day…of course until it was time to visit the convention; had to make an appearance there…a lot of people already expected me to show up.

I stuck my middle and forefingers down in the tops of two light gray shoes with small-darkened squares of gray on them.  Taking the shoes I carefully placed them in the case.  After taking four more pairs of dress shoes and packing them the same way as I had done the first, I took the case's zipper in between my thumb and forefinger, pulling up slightly, closing the bag.

That was all I needed to do now, all that was left was putting the bag into my car and driving to Metropolis, which, when taking the back roads, was only about less than half an hour away.  In less than thirty minutes, I could be in my hotel, relaxed and unpacked.  Even in my head the very thought seemed unrealistic and untrue, but the deal had already been sealed, I'd only to follow thorough with it now.

I grabbed the suitcase, picking up my computer bag and slinging in over my left shoulder while the suitcase lay on my right.  As I passed through doors, I locked them behind me, setting down my things in order to do so.

Making my way outside I opened up the trunk then laid the long case down flat, placing the computer bag upright on top.  Slamming the door shut, I pulled the keys out my pocket slowly, walking around to the drivers' side, my eyes falling over the mansion.  Even from the outside I could still make out every room in the house, every passageway and hallway.  Looking off to the left side of the building I could see the gates open and waiting, the doors for my freedom.  Some would say the house was big enough for me to get lost in, yet, I still found myself wishing for more space.

I squinted my eyes against the blaring sun sitting at high noon in the sky as I opened up the drivers' side door and sat myself down, one leg still out while I gripped the steering wheel, staring out at the mansion still.

The coarse bricks on the outside were dimmed and slightly green with the vines of leaves running up and down their sides.  The garden along the front wall close to the entrance was blooming with different color roses, their scent so pungent it still stung my nose through our distance.  The air smelled of freshly mowed lawn grass, the grass covering the front of he mansion being short, even, and green.

It seemed so…friendly, homey, like a happy family of rich kids loved by their parents lived there, and that in the spring after the snow melted from the winter the kids could be seen playing outside in the grass with their friends from school and with their dog, a small overweight but still active Shepard that had many pups in its life time.  A small table would be positioned next to the doors with a sun shield positioned over it blocking the sun's glorious rays from heating the red kool-aid in the fat sweating pitchers resting atop the table.  Empty chairs would be sitting next to the table, awaiting the kids' moment of return when they figured the sun to be to scorching or if they just fell tired from the running and shouting in the cool crisp air.

I snapped back to reality, pulling my other leg inside the car.  The image was almost enough to bring a tear to my ear, yet it didn't.  

Shoving the key in the ignition I turned it quickly, loving the way the engine veered up and jolted fast as I pressed on the accelerator, speeding out the open gates to my prison and watching them close slowly behind through the dust flinging up as results from the movement of my car.


	4. Cold Eyes Seek His

**~*~(4)~(4)~*~**

The cool night air chilled the top of my head slightly as I stood standing outside on the balcony, away from all the company.  Upon arriving at the convention, I said my mandatory hellos and had polite small chats with some on the subject of my company, and then _him_, my father.  People wondered whether he would be okay or not, and then some even had the nerves to question how I was getting along!  As if my problems are any of their concerns.  Nevertheless, I answered properly, seemed nice, and then went about my business, looking at the displays, and then finally, just getting away.  

I had to do it, seeing everyone so…cheery and happy, I couldn't stand it.  I don't know much of what I can stand anymore.  

My hand slid along the metal railing as I turned around, bringing my sight in view of the small party going on inside.  It was your typical scene, people flirting here and there, small talk going on in a corner near the food, and then just your guests with nothing better to do, much like myself, who just stood around, wine glass in their hands, sipping slowly and casting looks around.  

And to think that I had actually thought that coming to this would give me some sort of relation.

I scowled.

I needed some release.  That's all, if I had that, then maybe things would be better, or maybe not.  Being by myself wasn't a good thing, I was left to my thoughts, my mind would begin to wonder, and old ideas would spring up…

I felt a small collection of wind pass quickly through my lips in a depressing sigh as I placed my hand on the railing once again, my wine glass in my left hand as I looked out over Metropolis City.  It was beautiful at night: streetlights turning all one color in unison in some unspoken command; patches of small shrubs and bushes snipped perfectly lay grounded along the clean spotless sidewalks lining the wide streets, even the trees were trimmed to imitate some animal, it was almost unrealistic, like picture stolen from the fairy tail Cinderella.  

It was amazing at how clueless I kept finding myself these days; it was as if I just didn't even understand myself anymore.  Every day, I'd wake up, run some tests and maybe buy a stock or two, then retire to my room to sleep.  It was the same thing, I was tired of it, yet didn't know how to bring some difference into my life.  If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was scared, of what?  Becoming my father, I'll dare say.  I'm not one to bother myself with the knowledge of knowing what his daily routine is, but I imagine it would be something like what I've got going on right now.  Having anything in common with the man other than being his son would be something that would just distress me forever, yet it seemed as if I was destined for it.

I licked my lips slowly, my eyes still taking in the beauty of Metropolis City at night before I turned around, looking back into the heart of the convention.  I noticed briefly that more people had come in, some of which, I knew were going to want to spark of small conversation with me, so I went ahead and downed the last of the wine in my glass, then proceeded to make my way into the building.

The first man that I had come upon was an old business partner who had separated ways with me after he bought a huge stock that sent him lots of money, having not heard from the man, I assumed him to be doing well.

"Lex Luther," he said with a sinister grin as I strode up to him.  I stopped, flashing him a thin grin back.

"Rricx Martin, how are you doing?" My question asked was one that didn't really mean what it was; I was simply using it as a conversation opener.

"Very fine.  I'm married now," He said it so quickly; I was almost shocked, he was the last person I expected to see married before I, yet and still, my face remained calm and I followed his pointing to the women that was obviously his wife.  She was a fair woman, I'll admit.  Her skin was a light brown and her hair was thin and straight, ending down just above her waist in wonderful beautiful soft black strands.  The dress she wore was a strap-less back out dress that clung to her slim figure, rather tightly, might I add.  And then, as if she could sense us staring at her, she turned around, flashing Rricx a warm gentle smile before she sat her empty wine glass down on a passing waiters tray and made her way over to us.

"Hi," she said, addressing me after she had hugged and kissed her new husband.

I smiled, "Hello, my name is--,"

"Lex Luther, I know, and my name is Renae Martin," she held her hand out to me, waiting for an old-fashioned handshake.  I reached for her head, giving it to her.  Seeing how my job here was done, I turned around, grabbing another wine glass off a passing tray before I walked away, looking for more people to meet.  I soon found myself wondering what the point of even being here was when all I did was float around, small talk with certain people, and then just make my way back out into the balcony, it was all so…repetitious, something I hate more than my father.

I tipped my wine glass back and let some of the liquid slid down my dry throat as I made my way back to the balcony doors, if anyone wished to speak to me, they can find me out here.

Getting back out to my old spot, I turned around, once again, facing the inside of the convention.  Two more minutes of this, and I'd just leave, then that's when I saw her: a woman, taller than most and as beautiful as ever.  She had straight brown hair and red full luscious lips, a nice body complete with fairly sized breasts and wonderful small hips that slimmed down into two stunning legs.  

I repositioned myself against the railing, watching her as she flipped her hair, turning her head and meeting my eyes.  We connected for a minute, it was almost as if she knew what I was thinking, and knew that I had been watching her.  Her gorgeous red lips curved up into a smile and then she turned her back to me, her wild hair swinging around her back.

I paused, wondering what had just happened, if felt as though we had just connected some how, and then realized that I was slightly out of breath, and all from just catching her eye and a small glimpse of her.  

My eyes flickered back to her, and I noticed her attire, a black silk dress that clung to her frame as the other dress on Renae once had, it was even strap-less, just like hers.  

I was growing excited, and all from just looking at her.  I scoffed; comparing myself to a small sixteen yr. old how had just thought he had seen a real women, for the first time.  

I laughed, then took and small sip from my glass, then I felt it.  I presence, _her _presence, perfume that smelled like wild flowers and roses.  I turned around suddenly, and sure enough, I was right.

There she stood with that same lustful smile on her face that I had seen earlier, I was thoughtless, as well as breathless for a while, luckily, she spoke first.

"Hello Lex," I smiled.  She knew my name; somehow, that wasn't a surprise.

----

Now, what a weird place to leave off, huh?  Well…I apologize to you who have been…I donno…waiting for this chapter…I'm sorry…I just kind of never bothered to write it, and then upload it…well….her it is now, so please, review?


End file.
